


Art for "King for a Day" by Guessimaclotpole

by happybluemo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybluemo/pseuds/happybluemo
Summary: Title is self-explanatory.





	Art for "King for a Day" by Guessimaclotpole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King for a Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711300) by [Guessimaclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole). 




End file.
